Somewhere Only We Know
by Poicale
Summary: A story of love overcoming prejudice. Instead of giving in to his family's demands, Corbin Hill stays with Cassius Malfoy. Together, they will change Harry Potter's life.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **This story has become my run-away obsession. It's an AU to my AU. I know, I know, it's convoluted but…I have almost one hundred pages written, so I should be able to update regularly. I hope this finds an audience, I know it's based on two of my original characters, but Harry will soon be joining the cast, as will Remus. Let me know what you think! (Also, I've made updates to my profile regarding my other stories.)

**Prologue**

**"_(Corbin) got a howler at breakfast yesterday, you missed it because you were in the Prefects meeting with Dumbledore. His parents were really mad to hear he was dating you."_ ****Owen Jones to Cassius Malfoy, Finding Love, Chapter 35**

Corbin Hill couldn't look up. His father's voice was so loud, damning him for his perversions and every student in the Great Hall could hear it. His face was felt like it was burning and his stomach was threatening to cast back up the single piece of toast he'd eaten before the howler had arrived. His father had just drawn a loud breath when there was a loud crackling and then silence. Corbin risked a glance up through his lashes and saw a pale fist open in front of his face and shake bits of burnt parchment from its grasp. Corbin took a breath and stood, he had to get out of the hall, away from all the eyes that were staring at him. He could do this. He forced himself to walk, eyes on the door in front of him, trying to ignore the whispers that started up as soon as he passed. As soon as he was clear of the tall wooden doors, he broke into a run.

"Merlin's beard," Cassius gasped, leaning against the stone wall. "You can run fast."

Corbin didn't look up from where he sat, curled up, his head on his knees. He heard Cassius settle on the ground beside him, still breathing hard. The silence lengthened and his father's words echoed in his ears.

"Your father's a bloody hypocrite," Cassius said as his breathing slowed back to normal. Corbin didn't look up and he didn't trust his voice enough to speak. "Hates magic and then sends you a howler?" Corbin could hear the sneer in Cassius's voice, "And if he's so ashamed of you, why'd he want to broadcast it to the whole school?"

"Because," Corbin swallowed hard, "Because it's shameful, I —"

"What's shameful about love?" Cassius interrupted angrily.

Corbin looked up at Cassius, stunned, and then followed his gaze to his left palm which was red and burned and blistered. It looked terribly painful. Corbin gasped, reaching for his boyfriend's wrist. "What happened?"

"Spell burn. Howlers don't take kindly to being interrupted."

"Oh, Cassie, you should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"I had to make sure you were all right." Cassius winced as Corbin turned his hand to get a better look at the burns.

Corbin felt a flutter of intense love for Cassius and kissed him hard. "Those could be third degree burns. You should have just let it finish, it would have burnt itself up."

Cassius shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I knew if you listened to the whole thing you would have broken up with me," Cassius shrugged, not meeting Corbin's eyes. "I just knew it, like…a vision. And…I couldn't let that happen. Your parents already hated you anyway, even before they knew you liked boys. They'll never forget it and they'll never forgive you. Not even if you give it all up: me, magic, everything."

Corbin stared at Cassius, startled by the vehemence in his voice. "They—" But he couldn't deny it, they did hate him, he was everything they abhorred.

"We belong together," Cassius said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Corbin tilted his head and looked at Cassius for a long moment. He felt as if he were balanced on the edge of something. He was sure Cassius loved him, although it'd never been explicitly said. He'd never felt the same thing from his parents, but he could try to change, he could find a nice girl, give up magic. He wondered what the rest of his father's message had been. He wondered if he could really give up Cassius and knew, suddenly, as green eyes shyly met his own, that he couldn't. He felt himself falling and a brand new path stretched out before him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and clung to him.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Author's Notes: I'm so happy that people are reading this story – 121 hits as of today! Thank you to my three loyal reviewers: Peegchica (Hope you like this too!), Elkebaby (I'll see what I can do about the Harry/Draco angle) and MoonyPadfootJr (I will email soon, I promise!). I'm hoping everyone likes this chapter, I'm a bit nervous about all the sex. I have over 125 more pages in Word already written – with some plot gaps that I have to fill in – so this is definitely my new obsession. Also – let me know if you need anything clarified, I'm assuming you've read my other stories with Cassius and Corbin. Their backstories have remained the same, up until the point where they broke up. But…if you have any questions…let me know. :-) And I hope you enjoy! (oh, and I'm going to post an entry on my LJ for discussions, if anyone's interested in discussing this with me…hope that doesn't sound too full of myself, but…I think it's cooler than the review reply since I can't archive that anywhere). And now….

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

Corbin gasped, trying to simultaneously catch his breath and not drown under the deluge of water. The tile of the shower wall was cold against his back. He moved his foot to nudge Cassius's outstretched leg. "Don't fall asleep, I wouldn't want you to drown."

"Can't drown in less than three inches of water," Cassius answered lazily before his eyes snapped open. "Unless someone fed me gillyweed or—."

"Right, good to know," Corbin said hastily, before Cassius could list more ways to kill someone. He was always unsettled by Cassius's murderous knowledge, courtesy of his father. "We're going to be late for breakfast."

Cassius moved his hand to stroke Corbin's thigh. "Sorry. Should've told me to stop."

"Didn't want you to," Corbin mumbled.

"Slut," Cassius grinned.

"You were gagging for it too."

"I admit it freely." Cassius stood gracefully and held a hand out. Corbin scowled for a moment before allowing Cassius to help him up. "Every moment of my day is spent thinking about how I can get some part of me into some orifice of yours…or vice versa."

"However do you get such good grades?"

"I cheat." Cassius pulled him close and their wet skin squelched together. "I'm not certain why, but I traded with Bones so I don't have rounds tonight. Which means I probably wanted to spend time with you," Cassius let him go and they both grabbed towels to dry off. "Could you skip study group?"

"I can't skip the whole thing, we've a test next week, but I'll leave early." Corbin pulled on his robes.

"Guess that'll give me time to do my homework as well." Cassius's voice was muffled as he roughly toweled his hair dry.

"I'm glad you traded with Bones tonight, I didn't know you had," Corbin touched Cassius's arm.

Cassius tugged the towel off his head and grabbed Corbin's hand, "Well, if you're glad, I'm glad."

"Come on, let's get to breakfast, I'm starving."

* * *

"Happy Birthday," Owen said as Corbin and Cassius sat down across from him at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

"Thanks," Corbin answered with a smile as Cassius swore under his breath, banging his knee as he moved to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I've…got class."

"It doesn't start for twenty minutes." Owen looked at the clock.

"I forgot my homework."

"I put it in your bag. Will you sit down?" Corbin reached for another piece of bacon. "Before you come up with another reason to leave, my present is hidden under your bed."

"I got you a present?" Cassius asked. "What is it?"

"No idea. You and Stevens bought it over the summer. All I know is that it's under your bed."

"Right then." Cassius took a drink of his juice. "Glad to know I was organized."

"And yet again I am underwhelmed with the romance of your relationship," Owen grimaced.

"Romance isn't everything." Cassius shrugged. "Is that why I traded with Bones?"

"That's my theory." Corbin smiled in answer.

* * *

"Seventeen is a really important birthday in the Wizarding world." Cassius said as they settled under the covers, avoiding the wet spot. "You can Apparate now."

"Uh huh." Corbin sounded sleepy.

"And you're a man."

"Observant of you."

"I'm very observant." Cassius kissed him, "I meant you're legally of age."

"I know what you meant."

"Corbin."

"Cassius."

Cassius was quiet for a moment, he loved it when Corbin said his name in that way, when it sounded like something precious. "Did you like your present?"

"Yes." Corbin answered, lifting his head up, "I can't believe you spent all that money though."

"You're worth it." Cassius tightened his arms. Corbin was worth more than all the money he had in his vault.

"Sweet talker." Corbin kissed him. "You can stop that, you already got lucky."

"Yeah." Cassius agreed. "Dumbledore told me he recommended you talk to a healer, that he thought it would help."

"He did?" Corbin shifted in his arms.

"He wanted me to encourage you to agree." Cassius rubbed Corbin's back soothingly, "I think it'd be good. I mean, it's not healthy for you to be unhappy with something you can't change."

"I'm not unhappy." Corbin protested.

"You still think it'd be better if you were straight or just a muggle, you do think it sometimes."

Corbin shifted again, hiding his face against Cassius's neck. The next words were mumbled softly, "It…I just…I am happy with you."

"I just think you could be happier – if you worked some of this stuff out." Cassius said softly. "I want you to be the happiest you can be."

Cassius continued to rub Corbin's back, feeling the other boy relax against him until he was asleep.

* * *

"Cassie," Corbin bit his lip, "If I go see a healer, would you…would you ask Lucius about your mum?"

"Why?" Cassius asked coldly, pulling away from Corbin's arms. It was a few days after Corbin's birthday and they were laying in the dorms on a cool fall afternoon.

"Because it'd be good for you to know about her."

"I already know as much as I need to." Cassius's voice was smooth. Corbin took a deep breath, steadying his courage.

"Your father is hiding something. I know he is." Corbin put his hand on Cassius's arm, rubbing gently. The other boy was silent for a long time. Corbin propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Cassius's impassive face. "I," he paused, knowing if he told Cassius that he loved him now Cassius would just see it as a manipulative tactic to get his way. While that would probably gain him points in Cassius's Malfoy way of thinking, Corbin wanted the moment of declaration to be pure, even if he had to wait years. "I just think it would be good for you to know more about your mum, you don't even know her name or her birthday. I want you to be the happiest too."

The silence stretched again.

"You really won't see a healer unless I say yes?" He finally asked, his voice hard.

Corbin flung himself down and nuzzled into Cassius's neck, "Christ, no, I'll go – but I really think you should ask about your mum."

Cassius didn't say anything although Corbin didn't expect him too. He shifted onto his back, pulling at Cassius until his head rested against his shoulder and he could stroke through the white-blond hair.

"We've got Quidditch practice in a bit." He said finally, wrapping a lock of silky hair around his finger. "And then I need to revise my DADA essay and start the Potions assignment. Honestly, I can't believe Dumbledore actually thinks Snape makes a good professor, he's barely out of school himself."

"You can write Lucius."

"Could he get Snape fired?"

"Probably," Cassius's hand slipped under his shirt, "I meant you could ask Lucius about my mother."

"Oh." Corbin thought about it as Cassius's hand moved restlessly. "You know the pulse points work better than my chest."

"If you would just stop breathing so much I could feel it just fine."

"Sorry." Corbin laughed, pulling Cassius's arm out from under his shirt and guiding his fingers to his throat. "There. Do you mean it?"

"About you breathing?"

"No, about me writing Lucius."

"If you think it's important."

"I do. I know you're panicking, but I think it's better to know than to not know."

"You can know."

"All right." Corbin took a deep breath. "I'll only tell you if you ask me."

"I'd only want to know if…if…it's not true about why she died."

* * *

Corbin spent Winter Break in London, Dumbledore had arranged for him to stay at a center for teenage witches and wizards that would allow him to see a healer every day. His visits would continue every weekend until the healer decreed that he'd worked through his issues sufficiently.

"How was London?" Cassius asked, sitting on his bed in the dorm, watching Corbin unpack.

"It was…it was really hard. I had to talk about myself a lot," Corbin grimaced. "But, the healer said I was making good progress."

"Good."

"Yeah. I have some books to read and some things to write while I'm here. Things so I accept all the great things I am." Corbin rolled his eyes.

"You are great," Cassius said quietly, "I think."

Corbin started to shake his head before remembering what the healer had said. "Thank you."

"Do you want to date other boys?" Corbin stared wordlessly at his boyfriend who was staring at his hands as he continued, speaking carefully, "Maybe it would be good, so you know what you really want."

"I want you." Corbin looked at Cassius who was now biting his nails. The healer had said the two of them were very alike, both insecure about their worth. He crossed the room and put his arms around Cassius's shoulders. "I think you're great."

Cassius buried his face against Corbin's neck. "I thought maybe you'd not come back."

Corbin's fingers shook slightly as they stroked through blonde hair. "I was always going to come back."

"'M so tired, can't sleep without you." His voice sounded so forlorn that Corbin felt it like a pain.

"I missed you too." He'd missed Cassius so much, it had been an almost constant ache in his chest. "I don't want anyone else."

"Sleep with me." Cassius whispered, licking Corbin's ear, plunging his hand into his trousers. "Have sex with me."

"Cassie, Oh, God." Cassius was hissing things in his ear, all the things he'd wanted to do for weeks. "Oh. Please."

Corbin felt his back hit the bed and Cassius was pulling at his clothes. Corbin tore at his own clothes, struggling to get rid of them. He wanted Cassius in him, on him, now, now, now.

"Fuck, Cory, don't you remember vanishing charm?" Cassius grumbled, still struggling with his shirt. Corbin grabbed his wand from the nightstand and practically yelled the spell. Then they were naked and Cassius was on him and a hand was between his legs. He wracked his brain to think of one of the spells Cassius would say. In a flash, it came to him and he spoke it just as Cassius surged forward. Corbin dug his fingers into Cassius's shoulders as his head fell back with a loud thump on the pillow. "Cory, don't hurt yourself," Cassius laughed before he kissed him wildly.

"Oh, don't stop. Please." Corbin clung desperately to the other man, lifting his hips up to meet every thrust. "God, I—"

"Cory," Cassius slid into him over and over and Corbin felt like he would fly apart, "Feel so good."

"Oh, please, harder," Corbin kissed Cassius's collarbone, "Please."

Cassius shifted and then slammed in, starting a pounding rhythm that left Corbin feeling breathless and hot and _loved_. He held on tightly, hardly aware he was still speaking as Cassius kissed his neck. "I love you, I missed you so much. God. Oh, please, don't stop, please."

Cassius lifted his head to stare down at him and Corbin couldn't breathe, his orgasm hit him like a wave and he closed his eyes and held on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 2 Answers

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to elkebaby, Lady of the Serpentine, and My Secret Pleasure for reviewing Chapter 1. I'm so glad you are liking Corbin and aren't having too much difficulty with Cassius being with someone else. I apologize for the delay with getting this chapter up. I hope to have Chapter 3 up in about a week. It's not written yet, but I think it will go fairly fast. Most of the rest of the story is done so once Chapter 3 is up, the rest will be posted very quickly. Also – check out my livejournal if you want to have a "conversation" about the story!

**Chapter 2 - Answers**

"Lucius!" Corbin shouted, running across the grass to where Cassius's brother stood near the gates to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong? Has something-"

"No, Cassie's fine. I just…I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Lucius arched an eyebrow and Corbin suddenly felt very nervous.

"It's about Cassie's mum. He doesn't know anything about her, and he wants to. He ordered me to research her for him," Corbin felt a bit sickened at the white lie but he held fast to his courage and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from rubbing his stomach. "What do you know about her?"

"Her family name was Maguire. She was a Seventh Year when I was a First Year."

"What was her first name?"

"I don't remember," Lucius looked embarrassed for a moment before the Malfoy mask slipped back on, "Aunt Black could tell you, they were friends."

"Mrs. Black would never tell _me_ anything."

"I'll tell her to owl you. She will for Cassie." Lucius nodded curtly and turned away stepping through the gates. A moment later, he Disapparated.

The next day at breakfast, a majestic black owl landed on the table in front of Corbin and held out its foot impatiently. He took the scroll quickly, ready for it to suddenly go up into flames. The owl flew off as he unrolled it with shaking hands.

_Her name was Emma Alice Maguire. Mention my name at the Ministry and you will gain access to the Malfoy family records._

_Juliana Malfoy Black_

* * *

"I have something for you." Corbin said, climbing onto the bed and sitting cross-legged on it.

"Really?" Cassius walked towards him and leaned down to kiss him. "Would this be something you keep in your pants?"

"Actually…yes, but it's not what you think."

"No?" Cassius's hand drifted over Corbin's groin, rubbing against it.

"Cassie," Corbin moved Cassius's hand away. "I've been researching your mother, while you were getting tutored by Dumbledore."

"What?"

"I asked Lucius and got her name and then your Aunt Black helped too – I was able to get into the Malfoy records at the Ministry over the Christmas break and then…today I found a letter from her."

"Aunt Black?"

"No, your mother. Your mother left a letter here at Hogwarts. She left it for you. I read it." Corbin reached out and took Cassius's hand in his. "I said I'd only tell if you asked. Please ask."

"Only if it's not true…what my father said."

"It's not true." Corbin crawled closer to Cassius and put both hands on his face. "It's not true and I have proof."

Cassius looked at him for a long time and Corbin could see doubt, fear, hurt, faith and love swirling in the beautiful green eyes.

"I promise you I will not let anyone ever hurt you, not if I can help it." Corbin said quietly. "Let me show you." Corbin reached in his back pocket for the envelope. He climbed around behind Cassius and wrapped himself around the taller boy. His fingers were shaking as he opened the envelope for the second time that day.

"This is a picture of the two of you on your third birthday." Corbin kissed Cassius's neck tenderly as he drew out the photograph, he could feel the tension in Cassius's body. "Look at your curls." There was three year old Cassius, his hair in wild silver blond curls, sitting on his mother's lap, smiling. His mother was holding one of his hands in hers, waving it at the camera. She would kiss the top of his head, then his cheek. The little boy would laugh. His other fist was twined in his mother's shiny, waist length, brown hair. "See how she kisses you?"

Cassius's hand came up slowly to take the photograph.

"And here's what she wrote to you." Corbin nuzzled Cassius's neck and tightened his hold before starting to read:

"_My dearest darling Cassius,_

_I leave tonight to find a safe place for us, but if you have this letter it means I was unsuccessful. I do not know what your father will have told you about me. Please never think I do not love you, for I do. I felt love for you the moment I felt you move in my body. The first moment I held you was the happiest of my life. I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your voice, I love everything about you. You are the reason I have struggled to overcome the Imperious curse, you are my only reason for fighting, for living._

_I am sorry this letter is not longer – I have so many things I want to tell you in case I fail - but my time is growing short. I must leave now, while your father is away._

_I don't know what kind of life you have had without me, but I hope that you have found love. I hope you found someone who knows your true worth. You deserve nothing less._

_I am enclosing a picture of us on your third birthday, just a few weeks ago. Lucius took the picture._

_I love you so much, my precious son, I pray I will see you soon._

_Mummy"_

Cassius twisted around to bury his face in Corbin's neck. "Read it again." He demanded quietly. Corbin lay back against the pillows and reread the letter as Cassius held on to him tightly. After Corbin had read the letter enough times that his voice was getting hoarse, Cassius made him list all the ways Cassius looked like his mother.

* * *

"Corbin, would you." Cassius stopped abruptly.

Corbin rubbed his eyes wearily as he looked up, all the studying for the NEWTS was giving him eye strain. "Would I what?"

"Would you add pomegranate to an Invigoration Draught?"

"You know you wouldn't," Corbin looked at Cassius sharply, "You should know that."

Cassius huffed and stood, gathering his books and papers in hurried movements. "I'm going back to the dorms." Cassius didn't look at him as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"You've got rounds."

"I remember. You don't have to remind me of it." His boyfriend snapped angrily, eyes flashing black, and strode from the library.

Corbin sighed, Cassius was becoming more and more irritable but once the NEWTS were over everything would be fine. He just had to deal with Cassius's temper for two more months.

"What are you doing?" Cassius hissed as Corbin climbed into his bed a couple hours later.

"Going to sleep." Corbin answered, snuggling down under the thick quilt. The castle was freezing. He reached his arm around Cassius, making sure the quilt was snug around him. "You warm enough?"

"I'm fine." Cassius answered haughtily.

Corbin rolled his eyes, although he knew Cassius couldn't see it in the dark. "How were rounds?"

"Fine."

"Dock any points?"

"No."

Corbin laughed. "I'll bet this is the best behaved the school has been in years." Cassius was silent. "Did you think I wouldn't sleep with you? Because you lost your temper?"

"I wasn't sure." Cassius mumbled.

"I told you. Doesn't matter," Corbin rolled to his side and shifted back until he was nestled against Cassius. He pulled Cassius's arm around him. He felt fingers slide over his forearm, down to his wrist where they moved restlessly until they settled in a circle around his wrist, the thumb pressing on his pulse point. Cassius shifted, moving one leg to rest over Corbin's. He could feel Cassius slowly relaxing against him, it was always amazing how much tension Cassius held in and would only let go once they were in bed. They laid there quietly for a long time. Corbin was almost asleep, warm and cozy with Cassius's loose limbs surrounding him.

"Did you hear Owen asked Fiona to go to Hogsmeade?" Cassius murmured quietly.

"No, really? He finally got the balls to ask her? Took him long enough. What'd she say?"

"Said yes. Apparently she'd liked him for months too but she was too scared to do anything either."

"That's brilliant." Corbin laughed. He loved this time with Cassius, when they talked about their day. They'd slept almost every night together since the Easter vacation of their sixth year and the talking was part of their nighttime ritual. It felt more intimate than when they had sex and every day Corbin felt himself falling in love even more. "What'd your dad say in his letter?"

"Nothing."

Corbin moved his free hand to caress Cassius's thigh. "I thought maybe that was why you were irritable today."

"Sorry I got mad." The whisper was so soft that Corbin barely heard it.

"It's all right," Corbin whispered back.

"He wants me to marry a pureblood. Said I could have you on the side. He said," Cassius swallowed audibly and nuzzled against Corbin's neck. "He said there ought to be a pureblood who would agree to marry me and put up with me being dull-witted with such a bad memory. That we're rich enough."

Red hot anger almost choked Corbin. Cassius's father had _caused_ the bad memory and then he had the gall to throw it back at Cassius as an insult. Corbin took a shuddering breath. "You are _not_ dull-witted." He whispered vehemently. "You're not." He wanted to tell Cassius that his memory was not his fault, but Lucius had been firm that he didn't want Cassius to know. He twisted, shaking his arm a bit so Cassius would let go, and turned to face his boyfriend. "Your father is a bloody lunatic. And we know he's a pathological liar. You are brilliant, you're one of the best students in the school, and your memory isn't that bad now." Corbin carefully avoided touching Cassius's face, he knew he would find tears. "Any pureblood would fall over themselves to marry you. Anyone would."

"Really?" The whispered question caught Corbin's breath. Cassius had given his heart, Corbin knew it, and he held sway over this quiet, intense young man who seemed so strong to the outside world.

"I see what you're doing, you know. You just want me to tell you how wonderful you are." Corbin said lightly, kissing Cassius's neck. "And you are wonderful," Corbin kissed his mouth softly. "I think you're the most wonderful thing in the whole wide world. I'd agree to marry you in a heartbeat. And I wouldn't care if you didn't have any money at all."

"Would you? Corbin, really?"

"Yes, of course I would." Corbin kissed Cassius soundly.

* * *

"And it's got four bedrooms, so one for a library, and then two guestrooms, one each for Owen and Stevens when they stay over." Cassius said excitedly, pointing on the scroll which had the plans of the cottage he was thinking of buying. "And a beautiful garden, well, it's overgrown now, but that's not a problem. There's a creek that runs through the yard and a pond. And the kitchen is great, nice and sunny with a huge pantry."

"It's nice." Corbin said, trying to inject some enthusiasm into his voice. He was excited for Cassius, but he felt hurt that he didn't seem to be included in the plans. Lucius had strongly encouraged Cassius to live on his own after school at his last visit and so Cassius had started looking in the Prophet's real estate listings. The cottage was a good price at 800 galleons and Cassius had more than enough money, having come into his sizable inheritance at seventeen. Corbin was glad for Cassius. "You'll like living there, you'll have to invite me over when you've got it all situated."

Cassius's head jerked up and his brows knit together. "What?" His voice was so loud that Madame Pince glared and reminded them they were in the library.

"I'm sure Stevens or Owen wouldn't mind if I slept—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought…hopefully we'll be in Auror training together, so we'd still be seeing…" Corbin trailed off uncertainly as Cassius continued to stare at him. "What?"

"Of course we'll be seeing each other, we'll be living together."

"What?"

"You said you'd marry me." Cassius said slowly. "Didn't you? I mean, I asked you if you would and you said yes."

"I thought we were talking hypothetically."

"Hypothetically?" Cassius's voice rose again, and Madame Pince hissed at them angrily.

"Well," Corbin suddenly felt foolish and he could feel his face heating up.

"You didn't mean it." Cassius's expression smoothed out and Corbin felt as if he'd kicked a puppy.

"Yes!" Corbin exclaimed, then realized that had made it even worse as Cassius stood up, "No, I mean, no, I did mean it. Yes!" He leapt up, grabbing Cassius tightly, ignoring the sounds of Pince approaching, probably about to throw them out of the library. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Gentlemen, this is a place of quiet study. 30 points from Ravenclaw for this disturbance," Madam Pince was practically quivering with rage.

"He's going to marry me," Cassius announced.

"Oh?" Pince seemed momentarily stunned by the blinding smile on Cassius's face. "Well, well, that is very good news, but this is still the library."

"Yes, ma'am." Cassius nodded as Madam Pince walked away. He pulled Corbin into his arms again and kissed him thoroughly. "So, you like the cottage?"

"I…yes. It's lovely." Corbin nodded, suddenly realizing he'd just agreed to get married, he waited a moment for his stomach to rebel, but…all he felt was happy. "You'd better owl the agent if you don't want someone else buying it," Corbin said, leaning up and kissing Cassius's cheek.

"What's that for?" Cassius looked over at him.

"Just…I don't know. We're engaged."

"We were engaged last week." Cassius sat back down at their table.

"Yes, well, I didn't know that."

"Are you going to kiss me more now that we're engaged?"

"I might," Corbin smiled, "That all right?"

Cassius shrugged as he grabbed a scroll and quill from his bag. "Write the agent." Corbin raised an eyebrow. "Please? You've better penmanship."

"That why you're marrying me?"

"One of the many reasons," Cassius grinned, pulling his potions textbook back in front of him and beginning to study.


	4. Chapter 3: Marrying

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading this story! This is a short update but I hope you will like it. And I have a question…how much detail do you want of the Auror training? Because…I have to cover two years before Harry comes to live with them and I have most of the Harry stuff written but I've got a total Writer's block on the Auror training. So, can I skip to Harry? Let me know!

And now…

**Chapter 3 **

Corbin set his trunk down in the room that would be their bedroom and took a deep breath, looking around. His broom was already in the front closet downstairs. He didn't have anything else, not being able to get his things from his parents. They'd Apparated directly from King's Cross station to the cottage. The end of school had been a whirlwind of Quidditch matches and classes and studying for NEWTs. The tests had been tough but he was confident both he and Cassius had done well. They were now waiting to hear back from the Auror admissions to see if they qualified.

Corbin couldn't quite believe school was over and he and Cassius were going to be married in a week.

"Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Cassius was leaning against the doorway, Corbin wasn't sure how long he'd been there. "I thought we'd shop first then have dinner, we can at least get a bed before the shops close."

"Cassie, I think maybe I need to get a job or something, you can't spend all your money—"

"It's our money," Cassius interrupted with a slight frown. "I thought we sorted this all out already."

"But furnishing the cottage will cost a lot of money." Corbin's stomach rolled at the thought. The cottage was completely empty and neither of them had any furniture. (Cassius had refused to take any furniture from Malfoy Manor.)

"Which we have."

"Which _you_ have." Corbin corrected him and rubbed his stomach when all Cassius did was raise an eyebrow. "I don't want you to resent me not paying my share."

"I won't." Cassius straightened, "Now, come on, I'm starving."

* * *

That night, they lay on their bed, in the middle of their empty bedroom and Cassius slides into him and Corbin doesn't feel the emptiness anymore. He just feels the silk heat of Cassius as they move together. The moonlight streams in through the curtainless windows. Cassius's skin echoes the pale glow of the moon and Corbin digs his fingers into Cassius's back, feeling the scars underneath his fingertips.

* * *

The next few days, they go shopping for the rest of their furniture. They'd drawn up lists for each room, prioritized what they needed. Corbin feels his stomach twist as the galleons are spent, big bags of them over several days. They don't have everything they want yet, but Cassius says he's given a list to his family of things they can get them for wedding gifts. Corbin wants to ask how expensive the things are on the list, but doesn't. He wonders how his own parents would feel if they got an invitation to the wedding.

* * *

Corbin is woken by a muffled thump and swearing.

"What are you doing?" Corbin asked, hearing Cassius in their closet.

"Looking for dress robes."

"Why?" He sat up in bed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We're getting married."

"I know we are. But…you didn't want to wear dress robes. We're just going to wear muggle clothes. That's what you wanted."

"Really?" Cassius looks at him around the closet door.

"Yes."

"And…where we getting married?"

"At the Ministry." Corbin answers. "You haven't been sleeping." It isn't a question.

"Have."

"You're supposed to tell me when you're having problems sleeping." Corbin scowls.

"No dress robes?"

"No dress robes." Corbin repeated firmly. "Come back to bed, Cassius, it's not even three in the morning."

* * *

The day of the wedding started out as a nightmare.

Corbin woke to Cassius having a panic attack, his fingertips bloody. He managed to keep his stomach from rebelling until the fingers were bandaged.

Owen arrived as he was getting sick in the loo and started a monologue about how if he was getting sick maybe that meant their relationship wasn't ready for the step of marriage.

He could hear Cassius start hyperventilating, again.

"All right, enough," Corbin splashed water on his face and quickly brushed his teeth. "I don't want to hear one more word."

"If Cassie is in this state, I don't think it's good for him—"

"Owen, he's forgotten that his father won't be there." Corbin snapped. "It'll be fine." He walked back into their bedroom where Stevens was sprawled across their bed, one arm hanging over the edge rubbing Cassius's back as he rocked back and forth. Corbin crossed to him and knelt down. "It's just going to be us. No dress robes. No other Malfoys. Just us." He lowered his voice and leaned closer, "Baby, I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you. I never would. Ever."

"Father not there?" Cassius looked at him.

"No. Lucius arranged a family holiday, they're out of the country." Corbin kissed Cassius's cheek gently. "Our appointment is in less than an hour. Take a shower with me?"

"No dress robes."

"No. You can even wear jeans, I don't care."

"Getting married."

"Yes, we are." Corbin agreed, pulling Cassius to his feet. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

"What?" Owen looked at him, "Why won't we see you at the ceremony?"

"Because it's just going to be the two of us," Corbin said, "It's what Cassie wanted."

"See you tomorrow for brunch, yeah?" Stevens said, standing up.

"Yeah."

"Give us a hug," Stevens didn't give Cassius a chance to refuse, just folded him into his arms. Corbin could hear him murmuring something that caused Cassius to nod and smile shyly.

Owen hugged Cassius too, while Stevens gave Corbin a hug that made his ribs creak.

"You two," Stevens said quietly, "make me believe in true love."

"You old sap," Corbin laughed, hugging Stevens tighter.

Owen offered his hand for Corbin to shake and Corbin, feeling his stomach flip, didn't feel comfortable pulling him in for a hug.

* * *

The hot water sluiced down his skin, as he rubbed soap over Cassius's back.

"I swear, Cassius, you're going to be on a sleeping potion for the next week." He grumbled as he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some out, rubbing it first in Cassius's hair then his own. "Wash your hair."

Cassius started scrubbing at his hair, "Cory, you sick?"

"You know the sight of blood always makes me sick." Corbin answered, moving around Cassius to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "I want to marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Corbin answered. He was thankful the ceremony would be short and that Cassius would have to repeat the vows.

They finished their shower and ate a quick breakfast before leaving for the Ministry. The ceremony was quick, mainly signing forms and papers to show that they were legally married.

* * *

Corbin looked at the goblet filled with dark red liquid. It was twilight outside now, and they'd been married for seven hours.

"You don't have to do it."

"Yes I do." Corbin took a deep breath, trying to settle his stomach. The ritual was centuries old, performed whenever a Malfoy married. In spite of his rocky relationship with his father, Cassius still held tightly to some of his family's traditions. Corbin took another breath and then slammed the contents of the goblet, trying to swallow as quickly as possible. He set it down, wiping his mouth with a shudder. "Ugh." He shuddered as he felt a heat all over his skin. He looked over at Cassius who was staring at him with open adoration. He grinned and grabbed Cassius by the back of his neck, drawing him into a hard kiss. "How long until we know it worked?"

"_Father said it should be within a few minutes_."

Corbin shook his head, the words felt different, heavier than normal.

"_Did you understand me?"_

_"Yes."_ The word seemed oily in his mouth.

"_It worked, you're talking back to me."_ Cassius smiled joyfully.

"_Does this mean we can talk now and Owen and Stevens won't be able to understand us?"_

"_Yes, now I can tell you all the naughty things I want to do to you and they won't have a clue."_


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning Aurors

Author's Notes: I've decided I'm going to skim through the first year of Auror training so I can get to Harry's arrival sooner rather than later. This isn't all of the part about training but I wanted to post a little for those of you who still might be reading this.

**Chapter 4 Beginning Aurors**

Corbin flopped down onto their bed. Every muscle in his body hurt. They'd had to run a half marathon in the morning, then fight training in the afternoon, then a class on hexes after that. His brain and his body were exhausted.

It was only the second month of training, but Corbin was ready for a long vacation.

"Cory, what are we doing for dinner?" Cassius's voice came closer until Corbin felt the bed give as Cassius laid down.

"'m not cooking anything." Corbin had become the cook over the summer - Cassius could never remember to set the timer so anything he cooked always burned – and he enjoyed it, but when he was so tired he could barely stand, there was no way he was going to fix dinner.

"I'll go get something," Cassius's warm hand rubbed his back, "What do you want?"

"Don't care," Corbin muttered.

"Fish and chips?"

"Yeah."

"Stevens came over."

"'Kay." Corbin couldn't even muster enthusiasm at seeing Stevens, who they hadn't seen in several weeks due to his being out of the country for Quidditch matches.

"You coming downstairs?

"When the food's here." Corbin's eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll wake you when we get back." Cassius pressed a kiss against his cheek.

* * *

The months passed in a blur until finally it was time for the Christmas break. Corbin felt like he had constant aches and pains and his brain was getting crammed near to bursting with the advanced DADA training they were doing.

Cassius was faring better, thanks to whatever dark magics his family had done to make the Malfoys stronger, although his memory was sometimes shaky thanks to the sleep-deprivation exercises Moody was so fond of. Once, he forgot how to speak English and could only communicate in Malfoy-Speak…

"_Cassie, come on, you have to lie down_." Corbin pulled on Cassius futilely.

"_I finished the Charms essay_." Cassius held up the grocery list, having forgotten yesterday how to read. "_Cory, are we going to bed now?_"

Corbin breathed out a sigh of relief at hearing his name, at least Cassius remembered him. He answered in the affirmative, as Cassius nuzzled into his neck, whispering how he wouldn't let his cousin hurt him again. Corbin didn't bother reminding Cassius that Regulus had been dead over a year.

...But that was after being up for over four days straight and Moody assured Corbin that the exercise was only to see how long Cassius could go.

"Merlin's beard," Cassius flopped on the sofa next to Corbin. "Three weeks off. Seems too good to be true."

"Mmm," Corbin agreed, pulling Cassius's arm around him and closing his eyes.

"Do you want Indian, I can go get it."

"Yes, please." Corbin answered, "Just give me a moment."


	6. Chapter 5: Happy New Year

**Author's Notes: I'm hoping to have Chapter 6 up soon, I just need to get through it and then the rest of the story will get posted rather quickly. This is just to tide anyone still reading over. :-) Happy 2008!**

**Chapter 5 A Very Short Scene**

"Cory, wake up." Cassius shook his shoulder.

Corbin opened his eyes slowly, feeling his head pounding from the three - or was it seven – glasses of champagne the night before.

"Stevens doesn't want us coming all over his floor again."

"All over my Gran's rug!"

"It'll clean."

"That's not the point!"

Corbin felt his face getting hot as he sat up, grabbing his trousers to cover his nakedness.

"So, how are you feeling?" Stevens asked politely.

"Um." Corbin bit his lip, not daring to look at Cassius.

"Come on, beautiful." Cassius threaded his hand through his curls and tilted his head back,

"Right." Corbin said slowly, watching Cassius smile in response. "Happy New Year, Stevens."

"Happy New Year, you two." Stevens grinned.


	7. Chapter 6: Research

**Author's Notes: This is another short chapter but the NEXT chapter will be posted shortly and that is NOT a short chapter and is quite exciting and significant and something that I think everyone has been waiting for. So…Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 6 Research**

Corbin rode up the lift to the Ministry Archives. He'd almost gotten off at the Auror Department, but it was summer holiday now and they had almost three months before training would resume. The rest of the first year of training had flown by, a blur of defensive spells, lectures, and physical training.

Corbin showed Mrs. Black's letter to the secretary at the Ministry Records department. He'd found out about Cassius's mother a couple years ago, but he wanted to find out more about Cassius's extended family. The secretary's eyes widened at the signature on the letter and hurriedly got up, ushering Corbin into a room with a large desk.

"I'll just get you all the records, it won't be a moment," the witch bobbed up and down, half curtseying, "Pringle will bring you tea, Mr. Hill."

"Thank you," Corbin said, sitting down at the desk. The letter had gained him access before, but the wizard who had helped him then hadn't been so impressed by the Black family name. Corbin wondered, a bit uneasily, why this witch was so eager to please. A house elf brought in a tea tray heaped with sandwiches and a moment later a large stack of books came floating in.

"Here are all the volumes that mention Emma Maguire Malfoy," the witch said as the books came to a rest on the table. "Her name has been spelled to appear in red, so that you might find it more quickly."

"Thank you," Corbin said again, when he'd come before he'd only asked for the records directly related to Cassius, and that had only been the Malfoy family tree. Corbin pulled the first one to him and started to page through it.

"If you need any assistance," the witch said, curtseying again, "I'll be at the desk."

She scurried off before Corbin could thank her a third time. He found Emma's name only once in the first book, a few more times in the second and then in the third he discovered something surprising.

Emma was related to Lily Evans Potter and to Harry Potter! Corbin sipped at his second cup of tea as he sat back and pondered the discovery.

Corbin had started at Hogwarts during a scary time in the wizarding world; the war had been brewing and had broken out a year later. Cassius's cousin Regulus had died after their fifth year. Jack's parents had been killed shortly before seventh year. Rumors flew about who was a Death Eater and who wasn't. Dumbledore tried to keep Hogwarts as normal as possible, and the students had gone along, wanting to believe in something good and safe. And then…Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter the Halloween of Corbin's last year at Hogwarts, just after Corbin had turned 17. It seemed like the world was brand-new, like a rainstorm had suddenly stopped at the clouds came out. Harry Potter had saved the wizarding world, and he'd only been a year old. Lily and James Potter had died; Corbin remembered them vaguely from school. They'd been Head Boy and Head Girl when he'd started Hogwarts, a golden couple. Corbin wondered where Harry was now and looked back at the book, noticing Lily's sister was a muggle.

He stood up and the witch, who must have been watching him, came rushing into the room.

"Did you need anything?"

"No, thank you, I've found enough for today." Corbin showed her the books he was done with and she reserved other volumes for another day. "If I wanted information about a muggle – a distant relative, how would I go about that?"

If the witch was surprised by the question, she gave no sign, simply explained how they could get muggle records from the muggle ministry. Corbin requested more information about Lily Potter's sister and then went on his way. The witch would owl him when she got the information back.

* * *

"How was your afternoon?" Cassius asked, looking up from the book he was reading in front of the fireplace in the living room.

"It was wonderful," Corbin sat down next to him, "I found out quite a bit about your mum's family. And, it turns out she's related to Harry Potter! Isn't it amazing? He's the only living relative of your mum's I could find so far."

"Harry Potter?" Cassius looked at him with surprise.

"I know! Small world, and all that, of course, you're related to more than half of the wizarding world though marriage or blood, but still, you've got someone on your Mum's side now, who you could meet."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could."

"And tell him, what? Hello, my father raped your aunt."

"Great-aunt," Corbin corrected. "Your mum was Lily's aunt. And you wouldn't say that to him, he's only two, almost three. You would just say hello."

"I won't say anything." Cassius picked up his book again, his jaw clenched. Corbin sighed and leaned closer, pressing a kiss against Cassius's cheek.

"You hungry?"

A silent shrug answered him. Corbin decided to let the idea of meeting Harry Potter go, for now.

* * *

He went back to the ministry the next week and didn't find any other living relatives of Cassius's mother. But he did get the address of Lily's sister and her family.

Their second year of Auror training began on September 1st, and the lessons were all tougher than the first year. A few of the students dropped out of the training, transferring to other departments within the Ministry of Magic.

Corbin and Cassius continued to make the cottage their home, buying more books and furniture. Stevens proclaimed it the coziest cottage he'd ever known and Corbin felt great pride at the compliment. It was certainly exactly the type of home Cassius needed, especially after his childhood at Malfoy Manor.


	8. Chapter 7: Visiting

**Author's Notes: Well, this is a longer chapter, about 5 pages in Word, and several things of significance happen. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! I have a new resolution to reply to all feedback I get.**

**Chapter 7 Visiting**

"We could just go visit," Corbin said softly, as they worked in the garden one Saturday in early Spring. "Wouldn't it be neat to actually meet someone who's related to your mum?"

"Lily Potter was related. I met her." Cassius yanked up a weed with more force than necessary.

"I know – but you didn't _know_ she was related – and you never spoke to her. It isn't far. And I think it'd be good for you." This was going to be the third and final time Corbin would try to convince Cassius. He'd waited over five months since the second time. Cassius continued to yank up weeds and didn't answer. Corbin sighed.

"How about we go but we don't actually _meet_ them," Cassius asked tentatively.

"What, just look?"

Cassius nodded.

"All right," Corbin said slowly, leaning over and kissing Cassius on the cheek. "If that's what you want."

* * *

"Get a move on, boy!" An obese man shouted into the house. "Those weeds won't remove themselves."

A small black haired boy exited the house followed by a larger boy who roughly shoved him aside.

Corbin and Cassius watched, concealed with an invisibility charm, as the man and boy sat on the patio with lemonade, ice clinking in their glasses, while the small boy, Corbin noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, began to work. When Harry came upon a spider, he gave a small shriek and was immediately laughed at. After about an hour, the man stood.

"Right. Time for lunch, Dudders," The man said, leading his son inside. Corbin couldn't help but notice the difference in stature between the two boys.

"Ready to go?" Corbin asked softly, he'd had enough of the taunting and the cruelty Harry had been enduring for the past hour. He couldn't imagine the boy living like that _all_ the time. Did Dumbledore know?

"I think we should meet them after all," Cassius said, "when we come to take Harry home."

Corbin shivered at the icy menace in his voice.

* * *

"Do you mean it? You want to bring Harry to live with us?" Corbin asked once they'd returned to Windy Corner.

"He's not staying there." Cassius paced the kitchen floor, a slight breeze whirled around the room although all the windows were closed. "We've talked about having children."

"No, we haven't."

"Oh," Cassius stopped, "I've thought about us having children."

"Really?"

Cassius nodded, chewing on his fingers.

"What, like adopting?"

"No, there are charms, potions, wizards can carry children, I always thought you would, you know, when we were older."

"_I_ would?" Corbin found himself clutching his abdomen protectively.

"I'd never, you'd be the better one," Cassius muttered around his fingers, Corbin noticed they were bloody now, before taking a deep breath, "He can't say there, Cory, he just can't."

"I agree. Cassius, I agree," Corbin stepped in front of Cassius to stop his pacing, "Calm down, you're hurting yourself."

"He can't live there. They'd hurt him. And hurt him. And he wouldn't feel loved. He doesn't have a brother. Cory."

"I know," Corbin said softly. "Cassius, you're with me, you're safe now. And we'll make Harry safe here too." He pulled Cassius into a tight hug, holding on until he felt Cassius's breath slow and even.

* * *

Corbin made charts of their financial status, bulleted lists of the treatment they had witnessed, records of their training as Aurors, everything he could think of to convince the guardianship board (which turned out to consist of the Wizenmagot) that they should be Harry's new guardians. (The Wizenmagot had never thought that muggles would have treated The Boy Who Lived so poorly and had never checked up on him.)

"This all looks in order," Amelia Bones nodded in a pleased way.

"The blood magic that protects Harry there is very powerful." Dumbledore responded.

"So you'd just leave him there?" Cassius's eyes turned black. "He's being treated worse than a house-elf."

There were several gasps from the assembled witches and wizards.

"But Cassie is related too, wouldn't his blood protect Harry?" Corbin interjected quickly, taking Cassius's hand.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"And we'd love him. They don't. Isn't that important?" Corbin added, feeling desperate.

Dumbledore looked at him closely and then, after an eternity had seemed to pass, he nodded. Corbin barely heard Amelia Bones call for the vote and declare it in favor of their petition. He looked up at Cassius and grinned.

* * *

"He's really going to come here," Corbin couldn't stop smiling. Cassius smiled in return. "I think one of us should stay home with Harry, just until he goes to school."

"You're the better cook."

"So, _I_ quit just because I have the patience to read a recipe? We're _both_ in the top of the training class." Corbin prodded at Cassius's side, tickling him.

"I know. Even if you kept working, I don't think it's safe for _both_ of us to be Aurors anyway, not if we have Harry."

Corbin watched the flames flicker and dance before looking up at the mantle where framed pictures sat, their inhabitants smiling and waving to him. Cassius started to chew at his nails. Corbin reached over without thinking and pulled his hand away.

"You take good care of me," Cassius said softly, his thumb moving over the back of Corbin's hand, "You'd take good care of Harry."

"I know." Corbin kissed Cassius on the mouth. "I'll owl Moody with my withdrawal from the program."

* * *

"Corbin," Jack came jogging up to him at the Ministry. "Is it true you're going to be taking in Harry Potter?"

"Christ, news travels fast." Corbin glanced around, "How'd you find out?"

"Tessen overheard Moody telling Shacklebolt. Is it true?"

"Yes, but we're not sure when we'll be able to bring him home," Corbin had wanted to take Harry away from the Dursleys almost the first moment he'd seen how they treated him. It had taken a couple months for the paperwork to be done with the muggle government. Now they were just waiting for the date to be set when they would be able to bring Harry home. Every day Corbin grew more and more impatient.

"Moody sounded like it was soon. Could I meet him?"

"He's not an exotic pet, Jack." Corbin snapped with exasperation, "We're not going to have viewings."

"No, of course, it's only….he defeated You-Know-Who, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. And he's Harry, alright, not The Boy Who Lived or whatever crap The Prophet prints. He's Harry."

"All right, Corbin." Jack held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Sorry." Corbin shook his head. "Jack, we'll go to lunch as soon as Harry's settled and I'll tell you everything, all right?" Corbin had almost reached Cassius's desk. The final tests had been the week before but the trainees still had classes this week to wrap up the term.

"All right." Jack smiled. "I'll see you later."

Cassius looked up as Corbin walked over to him. "Dumbledore says we can pick him up this afternoon." Cassius smiled, "You're grinning like a Hufflepuff who just found out poached eggs were back on the breakfast menu."

"Git," Corbin's response was without heat. "Today, are you sure?" Cassius nodded and Corbin felt a giddy rush.

"Are you taking me to lunch?" Cassius asked.

"I don't have any money left, I thought you had some."

"I spent all mine."

"Well, I spent all I had this morning buying a few more things."

"I thought we had everything? Didn't you already spend lots of money?"

"I've spent a hundred galleons, it's what we budgeted. That includes the bed and other furniture and I bought him some clothes, those clothes he was wearing were so big. And this morning I bought some books, because he needs books and toys and then…" Corbin could feel himself blushing.

"Then?"

"Well," Corbin bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I saw the _perfect_ broom, it's just his size."

"I thought we agreed he wouldn't ride a broom until he was at Hogwarts."

"You didn't see it," Corbin said defensively, "And _you_ rode a broom before school."

Cassius was silent as he arched an eyebrow. Corbin rushed on, "Well, with all that, I spent all the money. Come on, let's go to lunch."

"You spent all the money."

"We can stop at the bank."

"How about we go home?" Cassius stood.

"Oh, all right. Then I'll bake the cookies before we go—" Corbin had started back towards the hallway and was stopped as Liam Tessen came bouncing up.

"Hey, you two, congrats on the bouncing boy!" Tessen said with a grin.

"Thank you." Cassius said smoothly.

"You've gotten to skip the most painful parts – labor, teething, sleepless nights. Lucky gits." Tessen had dark circles under his eyes.

"Thank you." Corbin called as Cassius steered them down the hallway towards the elevators.

* * *

"Are you mad that I got the broom?" Corbin asked, after they got home.

"No. I said I'd always tell you if I was mad, didn't I?" Cassius shrugged, pulling Corbin close. "And I already had a brilliant plan for changing your mind, and getting Harry a broom for his birthday so you just saved me the trouble."

"Oh," Corbin sighed with relief, nuzzling into Cassius's neck. "Good."

"Remind me to close our floo. We don't want it open once Harry's here." Cassius said as he started to unbutton Corbin's shirt.

"Do we need to do anything else?"

"No, the house is unplottable, it's got a confounding charm on it too, and I did all the things in that book."

"All of them?" Corbin unbuckled Cassius's belt and unzipped his trousers. "When did you do that?"

"I've been getting up after you fall asleep the past few nights. Didn't take me that long," Cassius kissed him gently. Corbin held his face and extended the kiss, sighing as Cassius's tongue swept into his mouth.

"We won't be able to do this anymore." Corbin shivered slightly as Cassius's warm hands stroked down his sides.

"We won't?"

"No." Corbin laughed, "And we'll have to wear pajamas and all."

"Pajamas?" Cassius asked with alarm, "We still can sleep in the same bed, though, can't we?"

"Oh." Corbin suddenly wondered if Harry knew about homosexuals, and how they should tell him about them.

"Oh, no, I was only teasing. We're not hiding who we are." Cassius looked at him closely, "Harry will be learning about a whole new world with spells and potions, where people get married to Giants and Veelas, for Hecate's sake! Our relationship will just be a part of that."

"I…"

"Corbin, I will agree that this is the last time we will have sex on the kitchen table, but that is the _only_ thing I will change about our relationship."

"That can't be the only thing." Corbin got onto the table and laid back.

"Corbin." Cassius growled warningly as he climbed onto the table and hovered over Corbin.

"We can't have sex in the sitting room either…or on the stairs."

"Oh." Cassius looked thoughtful. "What about when Harry's in school?"

Corbin laughed. "I suppose when Harry's not home, it'd be all right."

"Good." Cassius kissed Corbin, "May I?"

"Yes, please." Corbin wrapped his arms around Cassius's shoulders.


	9. Chapter 8: Arrivals and Departures

**Author's Notes: My thanks to Lady K. Malfoy for her faithful reviews of this story. It's wonderful to know people are reading and enjoying this. I've been looking at the hit counter so I know people are reading, which makes me feel great! Please don't be shy about feedback, even if it's only "I read it. Update soon." Anything is good. **

**This chapter is a bit short but narratively (if that's a word) I wanted to let it stand on its own. I've had this scene written for months and months, so I'm excited to finally get to share it with the world (aka my handful of faithful readers).**

**Chapter 8 Arrivals and Departures**

"I'm sorry, we don't want any," the man said with a sneer, starting to close the door.

"We are not selling anything," Cassius said smoothly, "We have come to visit you."

"Visit?" The man echoed, looking past Cassius at Corbin.

"I am a cousin of your wife." Cassius smiled coldly. "Are you going to keep us outside so everyone can hear our conversation? Or would you like to invite us in?"

Corbin was strongly reminded of the old vampire movies he'd watched growing up. Vernon Dursley had _no_ idea what he was inviting into his home.

"Yes, come in, come in." Dursley looked confused, but he was unwilling to put on a spectacle for his neighbors. Corbin followed Cassius. He looked down the hallway and noticed Harry on his knees washing the kitchen floor. The boy looked up at him and Corbin smiled. Harry didn't smile back. "Now, who'd you say you were again?"

"Cassius Malfoy," Cassius didn't hold out his hand. Petunia Dursley had appeared in the entryway. "Cousin Petunia, it is a shame we have never met before. I was at school with your sister Lily."

Dursley paled, "You…you've come here. My house. What do you want?"

"This must be your son, does he show any talent?"

"Not for magic," Petunia hissed, "No, never! I'd never allow it. My sister was a freak!"

Harry had inched into the hallway, looking at Cassius with curious, albeit cautious, green eyes.

"Get back in the kitchen, boy," Vernon said loudly, sending Harry scuttling back into the kitchen. "My wife's nephew. Abnormal, just like you lot."

"You should be careful about offending me. You do not know what I am capable of," Cassius said softly. "We have come for Harry."

"What?"

"Dumbledore said-"

"Here is a letter from Dumbledore, explaining we are Harry's new guardians," Cassius interrupted Petunia, handing her a scroll. "We are here to take Harry and his things."

"But he hasn't got anything."

Cassius turned and smiled sharply at Dudley. "Then be a good boy and tell your cousin we are ready to leave."

Dudley moved faster than Corbin would have thought possible.

"You're just taking him? Just like that?"

"Yes."

Dursley's eyes narrowed. "Now, see here, we've fed him, clothed him-"

"You must have a very different definition for those words than I do, Mr. Dursley. But if you are insinuating you deserve some sort of compensation for your actions, I find I agree with you."

"I knew you'd be reasonable."

"Even though I am a freak?"

"Ah, well, I was a bit hasty."

"Hasty. Yes. That is something I will not be." Cassius smiled again, and Corbin noticed belatedly that his eyes had gone black.

"_Cassius, stop_." Corbin said quickly, in Malfoy tongue, grasping Cassius's arm.

"_I'll stop when I'm done." _The air in the room crackled.

"Here." Dudley shoved Harry forward roughly. Corbin glared at him until he muttered, "Sorry."

"Hello, Harry," Corbin smiled as he crouched down, "My name's Corbin. We're your new guardians. We've come to take you home with us; we knew your mum and dad at school."

"You can't take him!" Dursley shouted, "It's disgusting, what you are."

"You are going to stop us?" Cassius hissed, "Try."

Vernon Dursley suddenly realized the very real danger he was in and stammered, "Petunia, call the police."

"You will do nothing of the sort, Cousin. It would not help you. The Ministry has given us permission to take Harry; your laws recognize our claim." Cassius stepped closer and Corbin couldn't hear what he said but it caused Dursley to pale and stumble backwards. Corbin glanced at Petunia and Dudley who were clinging to each other; Petunia wasn't strong enough to pick her large son up. _"Pick him up, we're disapparating home now." _

Corbin didn't dare disagree – Malfoy gold would smooth over the upset at the Ministry over doing magic in front of muggles. He swung Harry up into his arms. Harry was wide-eyed as he took in the scene. Corbin could hear the low hiss of words countered by Dursley's spluttered rage.

"Good day, Cousins," Cassius sneered. Corbin took Cassius's icy hand in his, not caring that the Dursleys all looked even more disgusted, and they Disapparated.


	10. Chapter 9: A New Addition

Author's Notes: I meant to update this sooner, but that darn Real Life got in the way. It's a long chapter so I hope it's satisfying for everyone still reading. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you Peegchica and Lady K. Malfoy for the reviews of Chapter 8, I'm so glad you liked the chapter!

**Chapter 9 A New Addition**

Once they were back inside their cottage, Corbin let out the breath he'd been holding. He looked at the small boy held in his arms.

Harry blinked up at him for only a moment, before turning to gaze at Cassius in awe, "Scay Unc' Venn."

"He deserved it." Cassius shrugged, unrepentant.

"Harry, in our hurry, we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Corbin Hill and this is Cassius Malfoy, he and your mother were cousins. This is going to be your home now."

Harry stared at him and Corbin wondered just how much the little boy understood.

"_Get him cleaned up." _

Corbin nodded, he'd noticed the smell clinging to Harry when he'd picked him up. He headed towards the stairs, "Let's go upstairs. You can have a bath and get changed. Then we'll have some tea, I made cookies." He felt like he was talking too much in the face of Harry's silent scrutiny.

He set Harry down in the bathroom with the recently enlarged bathtub. One of the faucets was set with green minty bubbles and he turned it on as Cassius leaned against the doorway. Corbin noticed with dismay how dirty the little boy was as he helped Harry pull off his oversized shirt. There were also distressing bruises on his arms and back.

Corbin sat down on the stool and helped Harry strip off the rest of his clothing, including a dirty diaper, and get into the tub. Before Corbin could decide what they were going to do with the old clothes, Cassius cast a spell and they went up in flames.

"Fie?" Harry gasped, bubbles now surrounding him.

"It was a magic spell. We're wizards." Corbin grabbed a flannel and started to gently wash Harry's back, wincing as he noticed he could count every bump of his spine. "Just like you, Harry, just like your mum and dad."

"'foe cash?" Harry's voice was muffled by the flannel which was now being wiped over his face.

Corbin was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what Harry had said before shrugging to himself. He poured some shampoo into his hand and started washing Harry's greasy hair.

At that moment, an owl flew to the window and tapped on it. A letter was attached to its leg. Cassius opened the window and took the letter, opening it.

"We've got a hearing tomorrow about doing magic in front of muggles. A hundred galleons will take care of it."

"Well, that's fine then," Corbin muttered, as he reached for the handheld attachment to rinse Harry off as the dirty water drained away. "All right, up we go." Harry stood up and Corbin made sure that all the soap and dirt was completely rinsed off.

Corbin wrapped him in a thick towel. Harry smelled like mint now and Corbin couldn't resist hugging him quickly before letting go.

"Now, you've got new clothes in your room." Corbin led Harry through the connecting door. The bedroom was painted a sunny yellow color (Corbin's back twinged at the memory of painting it – after Stevens and Cassius had attempted a painting charm with disastrous results). It had a bed against the window with a large toy cupboard on one wall opposite a chest of drawers. There was an over-stuffed rocking chair near the bed, and a bookshelf.

"My oom?" Harry looked up in amazement, as Corbin helped him get dressed in a clean diaper (Corbin was thankful he had gotten them just in case), shirt and shorts.

"Yes. It's all yours."

Harry looked all around. "Mine? Amine? Stay hee?"

"Yes, you're staying here from now on. I bought you some books," Corbin pointed to the half-filled shelf, "And some toys. I only bought a few things, I didn't know what you'd like." Corbin opened the toy cupboard. He almost laughed as Harry's eyes seemed to be ready to pop out of his head.

Cassius sat down cross-legged on the floor and pulled out one of the toy dragons. "I had one of these when I was young."

Harry bent down, peering closely at the figurine only to scramble back in alarm as the dragon swung its tail and snorted. "It move!"

"It's an animation spell to make it move just like the real ones." Cassius held his hand out, "But it won't hurt you."

"No dagon." Harry settled himself on the floor next to Cassius.

"Of _course_ there are dragons. This is a Hungarian Horntail. There's a dragon reserve in Wales we can go visit, if you want. Then you can see them in person," Cassius said as he reached into the toy cupboard again. "This is a Welsh Green."

"What eat?"

"Oh, lots of things. Sheep mostly, sometimes goats or deer. Depends on the species and where they live."

"Speaking of eating, I'll fix tea."

"Hep." Harry said quickly, standing up.

"Oh, no, Harry, you stay and play with Cassie." Corbin smiled and as he went down the stairs he could hear Harry asking Cassius how long dragons lived.

Corbin fixed tea, putting the cookies on a plate. He called up the stairs and in a moment, Cassius and Harry came into the kitchen. Corbin helped Harry up onto the bench at the table.

"We'll have to get Harry a book on dragons." Cassius said as he sat down.

"I'm sure we could find one, with lots of pictures." Corbin agreed as Harry looked around he table with wide eyes. Corbin set two cookies on Harry's plate next to his teacup and watched the little boy quickly take bites from both.

"Dicaws," Harry said, after swallowing a mouthful of cookie, he was holding one tightly in each hand.

"You want a book about Diricawls too?" Corbin asked, noticing the stuffed diricawl standing on the bench next to Harry as he nodded. "We can get one tomorrow at Diagon Alley." Corbin answered, "And what is his name?"

"Gawain." Cassius answered for Harry whose mouth was full. "That's what he told me it was."

After tea, Corbin showed Harry around the house and then Cassius read him a book until it was time for dinner.

Harry had the same reaction at dinner as he had at tea. Corbin gritted his teeth at the thought of how the Dursleys must have treated him.

Soon after dinner, Harry was fighting off sleep, his eyes drooping as he and Cassius built a tower of blocks on the sitting room floor.

"It's been a big day, time for bed," Corbin said gently, leading Harry upstairs to get ready for bed. Harry didn't know what to do with the toothbrush, so Corbin brushed his teeth for him before tucking him into bed.

* * *

"So, we're going to tell Harry about us tomorrow?" Corbin asked, walking back into the sitting room. 

"He knows."

"What? How?"

"I told him before dinner."

"What…what did you tell him?" Corbin asked nervously as he sat down on the sofa.

"I told him you and I were really excited that he was going to be staying with us, and we hoped he'd start to think of us like part of his family now. I said sometimes families don't have a mum and a dad, sometimes there are two dads or two mums. And that I loved you just like his dad loved his mum. Which is to say, a lot."

"And what'd he say?"

"Just nodded and asked me when we could go see the dragons."

"Oh."

"I told him we'd go this weekend if I can get tickets."

"Right." Corbin said, knowing for a Malfoy tickets wouldn't be a problem.

"We don't already have plans, do we?"

"No. No. He really was all right with it?"

"Yes, he was fine." Cassius kissed him. "If he's asleep, could we fool around?"

"No, he might wake up and need something. He could walk in-"

"The stairs squeak."

"They don't."

"They do now, along with the boards in the hallway." Cassius slid a hand under his shirt. "Early warning system."

Corbin laughed softly, turning in Cassius's embrace to kiss him better. Soon, he had moved to straddle Cassius's lap, leaning in to kiss his mouth while Cassius pulled his hips closer.

"Owen and Stevens want to meet Harry." Cassius said, after Corbin had broken the kiss to try to get his breath back.

"Everyone does, Christ, we should just have a viewing party." Corbin started to push himself away from Cassius but strong arms encircled him. "We could charge admission."

"They're going to be his uncles," Cassius rubbed his back soothingly, "Near enough to, and they're completely prepared to spoil him rotten. Harry deserves that. Too bad he won't have grandparents," Cassius trailed off.

"Yes, it _is_ too bad your father's a murdering psychopath."

"Alleged." Cassius murmured as he licked a path up Corbin's neck.

"Alleged," Corbin echoed, tilting his head to allow more access, "And it's too bad my parents want nothing to do with me."

"Well, I want _everything _to do with you." Cassius pulled him in so tightly Corbin felt like his ribs would break. "They're mad to not want you."

"I can't breathe," Corbin wheezed. Cassius's arms loosened but Corbin's chest still felt tight as the memory of the howler that had ended his relationship with his parents flooded back to him. It still stung although it had been almost three years.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm a git."

"Yes, you are."

"D'you want to talk about it?" Cassius murmured.

"Nothing to talk about, is there?"

"So…sex? I'll let you choose the position."

Corbin laughed in spite of himself, "You've got a one track mind."

"I'm trying to cheer you up."

"Is that so?"

"Sex with you always cheers me up, I just thought, maybe it worked the other way round too."

* * *

"I stay?" Harry asked tentatively as Corbin set his breakfast in front of him the next morning. Cassius had had to go in to the Ministry early to meet with Moody before his final class. 

"Yes, you are going to stay here," Corbin answered with a smile, "My answer's not going to change no matter how many times you ask."

Harry started eating quickly, holding on to his plate tightly. Corbin sat down and ate his own breakfast leisurely, refilling Harry's milk glass once and giving him more eggs and toast.

"Now, I thought I'd show you around the garden and we could do some weeding. I could use the help." Corbin said, walking upstairs to get Harry's shoes after they'd both finished eating.

He sat the little boy down and put the trainers on him.

"I no have aces." Harry plucked at the shoelaces with a frown.

"You don't have laces? Why not?" Corbin asked.

"An 'Tunia mad theys oose."

Corbin squashed an expletive quickly before he could say it. "Well, I think you need laces. Your shoes might fall off without them."

"Oose?" Harry asked in a small worried voice.

"I'll retie them if they come loose," he answered as he stood up. He laid his hand gently on Harry's head before adding, "And I won't get mad."

They spent the morning quietly, Harry staying near Corbin's side. He seemed surprised when Corbin would check his diaper or ask if he was hungry for lunch. In the garden, Corbin was careful to work with Harry instead of leaving him to do the work on his own. After lunch, they went to the bookstore in Diagon Alley to get some picture books on Diricawls and Dragons.

Corbin put Harry down for a nap, opening one of the books he'd bought on child-rearing. Realizing Harry needed to be checked by a doctor, he quickly owled to make an appointment. The healer owled back almost immediately, he had been the Potters' healer and he had an opening for the next day.

Corbin shared the news with Cassius when he returned home, before waking Harry to have tea.

* * *

"I must say," Healer Prewitt tisked under his breath, "Merlin's beard," he muttered while his wand did a complicated twist over Harry's back. Corbin felt his stomach start to turn and he noticed Cassius's knuckles were white. Harry was looking unhappy and too small as he sat on the exam table. Corbin gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out to touch his foot gently. 

"Well," Healer Prewitt set down his wand, "He's certainly not the chubby baby I saw when James and Lily brought him in, rest their souls, and I'm none too happy about these results. But, there's nothing here that can't be undone."

Corbin let out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

"I'll give you a salve for these bruises. And I'll write up a diet to help him gain weight. He shouldn't have to go on any supplementary potions at this time, we'll revisit that the next visit." Healer Prewitt looked at Harry a moment and then pulled a large lollypop from his pocket. "Here you go Harry, for being such a good boy." Harry looked for a moment then took the lollypop quickly as if ready to have it snatched from him. He looked over at Corbin. Corbin lifted Harry up and held him tightly.

"If you'd like to take him out front to wait," Healer Prewitt said kindly. Corbin nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I could just speak to you a moment. Little cauldrons have big ears," the healer looked at Harry meaningfully.

Cassius came out after a few more minutes and then Healer Prewitt went over Harry's diet with Corbin and they scheduled another appointment.

"What's TLC?" Cassius asked, when they were waiting for the lift.

"Tender Loving Care," Corbin answered.

"Healer Prewitt says Harry needs a lot of it."

"What else did he say?"

"Tell you later," Cassius answered.

* * *

"What else did Healer Prewitt say?" Corbin asked softly, anxious to find out before Cassius could forget. Harry was playing with his dragons under the kitchen table, while Corbin fixed sandwiches. 

"I wrote it all down," Cassius said calmly, pulling out his scroll that Moody insisted all aurors carry, training or not. "He said, Harry has trouble articulating all the sounds, but he expected that would get better the more he's around us and hears us talking. Nothing to worry about right now. He's not verbally where he should be in terms of speaking sentences, but again," Cassius gestured, "And he said Harry needs lots of TLC. And he recommended a couple books." He handed Corbin the scroll.

"I'll look for the books next time I go to Diagon Alley." Corbin nodded, reading back over the scroll, Cassius had written more details on the scroll than he had said.

"Could you…"

"Could I what?" Corbin asked, wondering if he could just owl the bookstore and order the books right away.

"Could you…could you write me a list of things…that would be things…that would show TLC?

Corbin looked up to see Cassius staring out the window, chewing his fingers.

"Of course I can. I'll do it right now." Corbin answered, crossing the room to give Cassius a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Cassius came home the next day with a new toy dragon, a Chinese Red, for Harry. Harry's eyes widened in delight and Cassius ruffled Harry's hair with a shy smile. 

Corbin quickly hid his grin as he turned to stir the salad. Ruffling hair was #12 on the TLC list.

* * *

Additional Note: Information about Diricawls and Dragons can be found on the HP Lexicon or in JK Rowling's books about Magical Creatures. Diricawls are Dodoes only with magical powers and aren't actually extinct. I liked the idea of Harry having a plush one, similar to how muggle children would have a teddy bear. The Dragon figurines are like the ones in the movie of Goblet of Fire.

Coming Up in Chapter 10…Going to the Dragon Reserve in Wales


	11. Chapter 10: Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Notes:** The hit counter for this story has gone over 2,000! I'm so thrilled that people are enjoying it as much as I am. (Although it's interesting how the numbers for each chapter go down…I hope that doesn't mean people are stopping reading…perhaps I shouldn't look at the hit counter.)

Anyway, this chapter is full of shmoop and unresearched information about garden vegetables. Hope you enjoy! I'm hoping to post the next chapter within a few days, taking advantage of my Spring Break.

**Chapter 10 Here There Be Dragons**

"Dagon!" Harry shouted gleefully and tightened his grip on Corbin's hand, starting to run.

"Yes, it's a mama dragon and her baby." Corbin answered, allowing Harry to pull him closer to the enclosure. Harry put one small hand on the fencing and stood on tiptoe to see better but the rail of the fence remained right in front of his face. Before Corbin could move, Cassius swung Harry up in his arms.

"Baby?" Harry pointed.

"Yes, it's a baby. It's four months old," Corbin looked down the brochure he'd picked up as Cassius had handed the tickets to the wizard at the gate. "See how much smaller it is than its mama?"

"Its scales won't grow in for a few more months. We could come back again to see it," Cassius said, kissing Harry's cheek (#1 on the TLC list), "Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Harry answered excitedly, watching as the baby dragon started to follow its mama across the enclosure to the shade of the trees. They stood watching as two young female dragons drank from the clear stream. Corbin felt Harry's small hand land on his shoulder, but when he looked over Harry's eyes were still fixed on the dragons ambling about.

After a while, they walked through the hatchery, where they were able to see a baby dragon hatch under the careful watch of its mother. Then they went through the gift shop where Cassius pulled various items off the shelves and put them into the basket held by the shopwitch. (Being a Malfoy had its perks, no matter what Cassius might say.) Harry followed Cassius closely, small hand tangled in the hem of his shirt, nodding when he was asked if he would like something but never picking anything up himself.

After the gift shop, they stopped to get ice cream, sitting on a picnic bench to eat it while Cassius checked on the train ride Corbin had read about in the guide book. Harry gripped his ice cream cone tightly, the vanilla ice cream melting all over his fist and getting all over his face as he ate it.

He looked up at Corbin and smiled.

Corbin smiled back before leaning forward impulsively and kissing Harry's forehead.

"The next train leaves in ten minutes, it'll take us around all the enclosures." Cassius said as he walked up, "Have to finish the ice cream first though."

"All right," Corbin handed his cone to Cassius to finish, as he reached in his pocket for the extra napkins he'd taken from the ice cream stand.

Harry held out his cone to Corbin. "Done."

"You're done? You're sure?" Corbin asked, taking the cone from Harry only after he'd nodded. The ice cream was all gone, either on Harry or in his tummy. Corbin gently wiped Harry's hands and face before they walked over to where the train ride started.

"Best to have the little one on your lap," the tour-witch said kindly as she took their tickets, "to help him see better."

"Thank you." Corbin answered, walking down the aisle to the back row and sliding onto the seat, pulling Harry onto his lap. Cassius sat next to him, one arm slung across the back of the seat, his fingers warm against Corbin's shoulder. The train filled up with other families, and Corbin could feel Cassius assessing them all. He heard the Malfoy name being mentioned in hushed voices. Harry clutched his hand as the train started with a lurch. Corbin pressed another kiss to Harry's cheek as Cassius pointed out a dragon sleeping under a large tree.

"That's the daddy dragon, he protects the mama dragon and the baby." Corbin said, "When he's not sleeping.

The dragon let out a loud snore and Harry pointed, "Cassius."

"I don't snore _that _loudly," Cassius said with a laugh. Corbin adjusted Harry's hat, and wondered if he needed to apply more sun-block to Harry's face.

Cassius kept up a steady commentary about dragons as the train made its way around all the enclosures. Corbin was impressed by all the facts Cassius seemed to remember from Care of Magical Creatures, although he wondered if Cassius had been reading up when he went away in the mornings to study. Harry kept nodding so much that Corbin thought he might be getting dizzy. About half-way through the ride, Harry squirmed over to sit on Cassius's lap, one leg still across Corbin, to maintain his claim.

"'gain?" Harry asked as the train slowed to a stop.

"Not today. We'll ride it again when we come back." Cassius stood with Harry still in his arms. Corbin followed them off the train. When they got off the train, Cassius set Harry down and took his hand. Harry reached for Corbin's hand and then the three of them walked hand in hand towards the gate.

* * *

Corbin flipped over the pancakes in the griddle and yawned. He'd have loved to be snuggling with Cassius but Harry had a tendency to wake up with the sun.

"Garden?" Harry asked from the table, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Yes, we'll work in the garden after breakfast. We've got to pick tomatoes and I think some of the asparagus is ready." Corbin stirred the eggs in the other pan and checked on the potatoes browning in the oven.

"I was thinking we could go to Finnegan's Nursery."

"Oh?" Corbin looked over at Cassius who was sitting at the table in a t-shirt and shorts, just like Harry. In fact, they were wearing _matching_ t-shirts bought at the Dragon Reserve gift shop the day before.

"It's traditional to plant a Yew Tree for family members who have died. We can plant them over near the pond, one each for Harry's mum and dad."

"That's a good idea." Corbin nodded.

"Foe my mum and dad?" Harry echoed.

"Remember we said they could do magic?" Cassius asked. Harry nodded. "They were very good people, they did good magic. And they fought against a very bad man."

"No cash?"

"No, they didn't die in a crash." Corbin said.

"They died fighting the bad man. Your dad protected you and your mum the best he could. And your mum took good care of you, she protected you too."

"Bad man?" Harry asked with concern.

"You stopped him, you made him go away." Cassius reached out and gently traced Harry's scar. "That's what this shows everyone. That's why everyone looks. You defeated someone that other very powerful witches and wizards couldn't."

Harry was quiet for a long moment, thinking. "We gets petty tees for mum and dad?"

"Yes, they will be very pretty trees." Corbin answered with a smile, setting Harry's plate in front of him.

* * *

"No," Harry shook his head. So far he'd vetoed five Yew trees that Corbin couldn't find any problem with. But they weren't, apparently, pretty enough in Harry's opinion. He'd informed everyone at the nursery that the trees would be for his dad and mum who had 'potato me'. Everyone had recognized his scar and just nodded.

Corbin looked over at the raspberry bushes, wondering if he could convince Cassius to plant a few in the corner of the garden. He was just crafting his argument when Harry's loud gasp interrupted his thoughts. Harry was between two Yew trees with a hand on each.

"We'll take them," Cassius said to Mr. Finnegan, "Just charge my account."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, very well. We'll have them delivered this afternoon." Mr. Finnegan nodded.

"We'll take them now, I don't think Harry is going to let them out of his sight," Corbin said, already recognizing the stubborn set to Harry's jaw.

"Of course, of course," Mr. Finnegan nodded again.

* * *

"Harry, don't stand right there, I'm worried I'll knock you over."

Harry was determined to be involved in the planting of the Yew trees, no matter that he wasn't strong enough to dig the holes, and he was trying to stand as close to Corbin as possible.

"I think I need help," Cassius said, resting on his shovel.

"I heps!" Harry shouted, dashing over to Cassius.

Corbin wiped the sweat from his forehead as he watched Cassius place Harry's hands on the shovel handle. Keeping his own hand where Harry couldn't see it, Cassius made it seem as if Harry was shoveling successfully.

"When you're done planting your dad's tree, you can come back over here and plant your mum's," Corbin said as he sank down on the grass.

"Baby dragons are very strong, even when they're very little," Cassius told Harry.

"Ike me?" Harry asked.

"Just like you," Cassius answered.


	12. Chapter 11: Lessons

**Chapter 11 Lessons**

Harry gripped the watering can with both hands and dragged it from the pond towards the Yew trees. More water sloshed over the side than remained in the can by the time he'd crossed the distance so it took several trips for each tree.

Corbin yanked a few more weeds from around the squash, watching as Harry carefully tipped the watering can so the water sprayed down on the roots of the tree planted for his mum.

"Memory charms aren't taught at Hogwarts until seventh year." Cassius said, walking out of the house. The air was sparking around him. Even though it was the summer vacation, Cassius had still been going to the ministry to train and study for a couple hours every afternoon, trying to go only when Harry was napping. He'd been gone longer than usual today and now Corbin knew why.

"No." Corbin responded slowly. Memory charms were too dangerous to teach to underage wizards, but a memory charm accident had always been given as the explanation for Cassius's notoriously bad memory.

"So, how was I able to do one after first year? And, if it was one that went wrong, my memory would have just gone. It wouldn't come and go if I got tired."

"Were you studying about memory charms?" Corbin asked, stalling for time.

"We started studying them in the Spring, but I couldn't do additional research," Cassius gestured over to Harry. They'd been busy then getting the house ready for Harry.

"So, now you're studying them." Corbin stood.

"Well, if I did one wrong," there was a whoosh of wind through the trees, "I wanted to know. It doesn't fit."

"It doesn't fit." Corbin echoed.

"My symptoms, what happened to me, it doesn't fit a memory charm gone bad…it doesn't fit a memory charm done right either."

"Oh." Corbin felt his stomach lurch; he'd promised Lucius not to tell Cassius what had really happened. But he'd also promised Cassius never to lie to him. "Well." Corbin was saved from having to say anything more at the moment by Harry running over to greet Cassius.

"Hi! I wat tees," Harry said breathlessly, reaching up towards Cassius. Cassius picked him up, murmuring something to him and hugging him tight. "Nee go wat moe." Harry squirmed.

"All right," Cassius nodded, kissing Harry on the cheek before putting him down.

"Remember when the stick turns all blue, the tree doesn't need any more water," Corbin reminded him, as Harry ran back across to the watering can. He looked over at Cassius who was now chewing on his fingers. He reached out and pulled Cassius's hand away from his mouth, "You could ask your brother. It happened over the summer vac."

"He says it's a memory charm, he's always said that."

"Well," Corbin restrained himself, with great difficulty, from rubbing his stomach. He walked the short distance to the house and went inside, it was almost time for tea. The large kitchen window afforded him a view of the yew trees, the pond and Harry.

"And he's lying."

"How do you know he's lying?"

"Because!" Cassius yelled and Corbin winced as the teapot cracked in half. "The evidence doesn't fit! It has to be a lie!"

Corbin took a breath, trying to figure out what to say. Harry was now sitting in between the Yew trees playing with his dragons.

"Corbin, do you know what happened?"

_Christ_, Corbin swore silently.

"Corbin."

"I hadn't even met you."

"You didn't come to Hogwarts until a year later, I _know_ that." Cassius's eyes turned black.

"Cassius, calm down," Corbin said firmly.

"You know. You know everything!"

"I'm not going to tell you while the kitchen is exploding around me."

"Corbin, please," Cassius collapsed to the floor, drawing his knees up, gulping in breaths.

"I'll tell you," Corbin dropped to his knees in front of Cassius, "I'll tell you, just calm down."

Cassius was almost hyperventilating, his hands tangled in Corbin's shirt.

"I only know what I was told." Corbin stroked through Cassius's hair. "Shush, Cassie, it's all right, what happened, it can't happen again. It's not something you did. Shush, it's all right, I'm here."

Cassius's hands scrabbled at Corbin's skin. Corbin guided a cold hand over his heart, pressing against it as he continued to whisper reassurances into Cassius's ear. He waited until Cassius's breaths had slowed and his hands were warming where they lay against Corbin's skin.

"Regulus got hurt, knocked unconscious, Sirius blamed you, even though he'd done it. Your father took you home. No one knows if he was trying to get the truth from you or just punishing you, but he used the Cruciatus curse." Corbin spilled the words out quickly as Cassius clung tighter. "It affected your mind, only, not as bad as the Longbottoms. So you were able to get better. But it took a long time."

"I didn't do it?"

"No, you didn't do anything bad," Corbin rubbed Cassius's back, "You didn't start to lose control of your magic until after." Corbin kissed Cassius's ear, the closest he could get to Cassius's face which was buried against his neck. "The…it hurt your brain, it made it so things are harder when you're not rested, or when your stress level is high, or when you've had alcohol. Your temper, your memory, your magic, those are all affected."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Your brother didn't want you to know." Corbin rubbed Cassius's back, "He thought it would be better if you didn't. He though it would make you upset to know."

Cassius was quiet, his breathing returning to normal as Corbin held him tight.

"Who else knows?"

"Dumbledore knew almost from the beginning. Lucius had to ask him for permission for you to live at Hogwarts year-round." Corbin answered, "Madame Pomfrey. And Owen and Steven know."

"They told you?"

"Stevens told me."

"Does Moody know?"

"Yes. I told him. When I quit the program."

"No one else?"

"Well, some healers at St. Mungo's but they've been paid off. I don't know their names."

"Is the teapot all right?" Cassius asked, finally lifting his head from Corbin's shoulder.

"I can fix it."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's all right."

"You're not afraid of anything."

"That's not true," Corbin said, resting his forehead against Cassius's. "But _you_ don't frighten me."

"I'm glad."

"You're all right?"

Cassius nodded.

"You're sure?" Corbin asked, "Would you—"

"Could I talk about it again…if I wanted…later?" Cassius asked quietly.

"Of course, you know that. We can talk about whatever you want. Whenever you want," Corbin answered firmly, standing up after giving Cassius another kiss.

"We hae tea now?" Harry came bursting into the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of Cassius on the floor.

"Yes, I was just going to make it." Corbin answered.

Harry patted Cassius's shoulder gently, "Yous head no fee good?"

"I'm all right," Cassius said gruffly, moving his hand from his forehead.

Harry put his arms around Cassius and kissed his cheek. Corbin smiled as Harry started to tell Cassius about what they'd done that morning.

* * *

"You're sure you're all right?" Corbin asked that night, as they climbed into their bed.

"Lots of people have bad memories."

"It's true."

"So…it's not just me."

"No, and you've gotten so much better, it's hardly noticeable." Corbin said honestly.

"That's why you don't like me to drink."

"Yes," Corbin answered.

"And why you make me take potions sometimes."

"Yes." Corbin reached out and ran his fingers through Cassius's hair.

"You take good care of me." Cassius murmured.

"I try to," Corbin said lightly, "Now maybe you won't whine so much when I want you to take a sleeping potion."

"They taste horrible," Cassius moved closer, "Can we have sex?"

Corbin just smiled, pulling Cassius on top of him and kissing him.


	13. Chapter 12: July

**Chapter 12 - July**

"Come _on_, Cassie," Owen flopped back on the sofa, "It's the summer vac, we should be going to the pub every night!"

"I said I can't," Cassius scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to go to the pub, but he hadn't been able to visit with Owen for several days and he knew his friend missed him.

"Corbin can watch the kid," Owen said petulantly.

"Corbin watches him all day. The healer said it's important for me to establish a strong bond too, I need to be here," Cassius tried to make Owen understand, it was a big responsibility to have a child.

"Merlin's beard," Owen scowled.

"I'm sorry," Cassius said, picking up a puzzle piece and handing it to Harry, "You and Stevens can go out tonight and I can come out some other time."

"Stevens is out of town til Wednesday next," Owen huffed.

Harry babbled something, leaning across Cassius's leg to get to another puzzle piece. Cassius smiled encouragingly and Harry garbled out another few words.

"What on earth did he just say? You can't have understood that."

Cassius shrugged, he'd gotten something about the puzzle border and Gawain – who was propped up against Cassius's side – eating crumpets, but it was too difficult to explain. Corbin said Harry was probably trying to talk like them, words augmented with babbling because his vocabulary wasn't as large.

"How long before he goes to bed?"

"Another hour before his bath," Cassius answered, checking the clock.

"So, then we could go out."

"Owen, I can't. We're up early tomorrow," Cassius said regretfully, although the early morning wake-up was nothing special. Harry woke with the sun every morning and ran into their room to wake them and ask for breakfast.

"Fine," Owen stood, bumping into Corbin roughly as he entered the room.

"You're leaving so soon?" Corbin asked. Cassius could see that his hands were still damp from the washing up. He refused to use magic.

"Yeah, I'm going to find some grown-up company," Owen turned back to Cassius, "I'll see you later, Cassie."

"Come over tomorrow afternoon around 2, I won't go in to the Ministry, and we can hang out while Harry naps," Cassius offered, trying to placate Owen.

"Yeah, all right, I'll see you tomorrow," Owen nodded as he disapparated with a crack.

"How's the puzzle going?" Corbin asked, rubbing his arm, sitting down on the carpet next to Harry.

"Good, we've almost got the border," Cassius answered as Harry climbed onto Corbin's lap, putting his arms around Corbin's neck.

"So I see. You've made a lot of progress. Tired, baby?" Corbin asked, rubbing Harry's back gently.

"No," Harry shook his head, quickly moving back to the puzzle.

"Your arm all right?" Cassius asked, noticing Corbin was still rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, just…it never likes being hit."

"Owen must have forgot—"

"Sure." Corbin sighed.

"Yous hay bubma? Foe go bed?" Harry asked, trying to push a puzzle piece into place.

"Yes, I think I will have a bubble bath before I go to bed tonight," Corbin answered, leaning back against the couch. Cassius reached out and rubbed his fingers over the crook of Corbin's elbow, whispering a soothing spell.

"Geen?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a bubble bath with green bubbles." Corbin covered Cassius's fingers with his own for a moment, smiling gratefully.

"Wan boo."

"You may have blue bubbles. I prefer not to smell like a blueberry."

"I like the smell of blueberries," Cassius said, catching Corbin's eye and winking. Corbin smiled back at him before handing Harry a puzzle piece. Cassius watched as the two dark heads bent over the puzzle pieces, Harry holding them up for Corbin's approval before moving them into place.

"I like this," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Corbin looked up and smiled, "Me too."

* * *

"My cake?" Harry looked at his cake in amazement as Corbin set it in front of him.

"Yes, baby, your cake," He answered as he helped Harry to stand up on the chair so he could have a better angle to blow out the four large blue candles. "Now, make a wish,"

"What wish?" Harry looked up at him.

"You have to think of something you want to have happen, and then blow out the candles," Corbin explained. "Don't tell Cassius or me what you wish for."

Harry's face scrunched up in thought for a long moment, then he blew out the candles in one big breath. Stevens and Cassius cheered loudly.

"Wish go Dagons widama." Harry told Stevens immediately, as Cassius tried to stifle his laughter.

"Should have said not to tell _anyone_," Corbin said quietly, as he picked up the cake cutter.

"Well, this way, we'll know for certain how to make it come true," Cassius answered, as Corbin cut Harry a large piece.

After the cake, which Harry somehow managed to get in his hair, he opened his presents, which included a new book about dragons, new clothes and a musical nightlight.


	14. Chapter 13: First Day of School

**Chapter 13 Starting School**

"Ready for the first day?" Corbin asked, straightening up from tying Harry's shoes.

Harry just looked at him silently.

"I know it might seem scary, but there's nothing to be scared of. You'll be learning all sorts of things." Corbin did another spell, shrinking Gawain, Harry's stuffed diricawl. "Gawain will be in your pocket to be sure you aren't lonely, but I think you'll have a friend by mid-morning. And before you know it, I'll be there to pick you up for lunch."

Harry put Gawain carefully into his pocket as he took Corbin's hand.

* * *

"You're awfully very young to be taking care of a four year old."

"Oh, well," Corbin flushed and looked at Harry who was staring around the room, his grip tight on Corbin's hand. He squared his jaw and looked back at the teacher. "I'm almost 20. The secretary didn't say that would make a difference to Harry's enrollment."

"Oh, no, no, it doesn't." Mrs. Frizzle said hurriedly.

"Good." Corbin nodded, "Fine. Then…I…"

"School gets out at 12:00."

"I'll be back then to pick him up." Corbin said quickly.

"Harry, why don't you go play with the blocks with the other children until the bell rings?" Mrs. Frizzle suggested.

Harry didn't move.

"Harry," Corbin crouched down, "It's all right, remember what we talked about this morning, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Cassius and I love you very much. I'll see you when school's out." Corbin hugged him tightly. He stood and watched Harry slowly go over to the blocks, looking back over his shoulder then touching the pocket where Gawain was for reassurance. "We adopted him just over two months ago, this is the first time we've been separated."

"You're welcome to stay for a while," Mrs. Frizzle smiled kindly. "I find the first day is tough for the parents too."

"I'd like that." Corbin felt relieved. Harry was happy to see that Corbin wasn't leaving and would check on him frequently. After an hour, when Harry and the rest of the class was off to Music class, Corbin told Harry that he would see him at noon when school was out.

* * *

Corbin spent the morning straightening up the house. Well, the cleaning had only taken an hour, then he spent the rest of the time re-alphabetizing the books in the library by title (Cassius never remembered the authors' names). He Apparated to the school at 11:45 and paced in the hallway near the office restlessly until a woman who looked a little younger than his mother came over to him.

"First day, dear?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be late."

"What level is your child?"

"Pre-school." Corbin answered.

"My youngest son, Ron, is in that class. You…are you Harry Potter's guardian?" Corbin only had a chance to nod before the woman continued talking. "We were very excited when we heard he'd be at our school. Molly Weasley," The woman held her hand out.

"Corbin Hill," he shook her hand. "Are you married to Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, I am." Molly answered with a smile.

"I know him, from the Ministry. I was in the Auror training program." Corbin glanced at the clock, it was just a minute before the bell would ring. He'd told himself he would be at Harry's classroom door when the bell rang. "It was nice to meet you," he said hurriedly to Molly, he didn't wait for her response, walking quickly to Harry's room. He looked inside the room just as the bell rang. He quickly stepped inside, as the children were dismissed. Harry had been watching the door and Corbin saw relief in the green eyes as Harry smiled and ran towards him. The other children had run out the door to their waiting parents, their voices floating down the hallway.

"Hello," Corbin greeted Mrs. Frizzle as he swung Harry up into his arms. "Hello you."

Harry nodded, his hand grasped around a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"We drew a picture of our family after you left." Mrs. Frizzle answered. "Harry did a lovely drawing."

"Could I see?" Harry held it out wordlessly, laying his head on Corbin's shoulder. Corbin took it and looked at the three figures on the page. He recognized the small figure with the messy black scribble of hair as Harry, another looping scribble of black topped the head of a taller figure and Corbin guessed that was him. The third figure was the tallest and had green eyes like Harry and pale yellow hair. "It's very nice. You're quite a good artist. Would you like some crayons to have at home?" Corbin smiled as Harry nodded. "I can't believe we don't already have them."

Corbin adjusted Harry in his arms as Harry wound his arms tighter around his neck and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"He missed you very much after you left. It took him a while before he would speak to the other children, he isn't as verbal as they are, but he seemed to relax. As it got close to the end of the day, he was anxious to see you." She said softly. Corbin nodded. With a smile, she continued in a cheerful voice, "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bye, Mrs. Frizzle," Corbin said

"Bye," Harry echoed with a wave.

"We'll go get crayons and then home for lunch. Cassius said he'd come home to join us."

Harry nodded, his chin digging into Corbin's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," A red-haired boy shouted from the line for the floo. He was standing with Molly Weasley who waved.

"That Won." Harry said, waving at the boy. "Why's they?"

"They are standing there because they're going to use the Floo Network to travel."

"We's go do?"

"Well," Corbin had been going to side-along apparate home after going to the store since their floo was warded. "No, we weren't going to floo. But we could if we went to get Cassius. We can only floo home from certain places. Do you want to do that?"

Harry nodded.

"All right."

* * *

"Corbin, hello!" Jack called out as they got off the lift. Harry was wide-eyed, watching the interoffice papers fly in and out of the lift doors before they shut. "And this must be Harry."

"Yes. Harry, this is, uh, Mr. Bartleby." Corbin wasn't sure how formal he should be.

"Hu'o," Harry said, bobbing his head, one hand tightly gripping Corbin's shirt, the other the picture.

"How was your first day of school? I went to that school myself when I was your age."

"Mafizzee?" Harry asked. Corbin was about to open his mouth to interpret when Jack answered.

"Yes, I did have Mrs. Frizzle. I like her very much."

"Me too," Harry declared stoutly.

"Maya, do you know if Cassius is here?"

"He's at his desk." The receptionist replied. "Would you like me to page him?"

"Yes, please." Corbin sat down and Harry showed Jack the picture after Jack asked about it. Harry was still holding tight to Corbin but was nodding in answer to Jack's questions, his whole attention focused on Jack. Corbin's chest felt tight, thinking about how lonely Harry must have been at the Dursleys. Jack was seriously discussing crayons with Harry when Cassius walked into the lobby.

"Hello," Corbin said, "We've come to see if you'll floo home with us. And Harry drew a picture at school."

"It's very good," Jack added, with a grin and a wink aimed at Harry.

Cassius had reached them by that time and held a hand out for the picture. Harry gave it to him.

Cassius stared down at the picture, "Who are these handsome people?"

Harry giggled, "That us!"

"I didn't realize I was quite so tall." Cassius grinned. "I need to finish one thing, then we can go. Come back to my desk and you can wait there." He started back towards his desk. Corbin stood, which was a bit difficult with Harry still clinging to him.

"Come have lunch with me next week sometime, both of you." Jack said, with a wave at Harry.

"That sounds good, I'll owl you." Corbin answered.

"Bye!" Harry waved.

* * *

"Harry, do you want to add to your picture while Cassius works?" Corbin asked.

Harry nodded as Corbin got the box of crayons out of the bag. Harry had chosen the smallest box on the shelf, but Corbin had put that back and grabbed the biggest one instead, it had taken him two hands to carry it. Harry started filling in more of the background and Corbin started to recognize their yard, with the two yew trees and the pond. Harry worked quietly while Cassius scribbled on a scroll, occasionally checking in the open book in front of him. Corbin looked across at the desk that had been his; it was cleared of everything. Jack had packed his things up for him soon after they'd gotten Harry. Moody had told him that they would keep his scores so he could complete the program later, but Corbin wasn't certain he would ever become an Auror now.

"Maybe I should put that on my wall." Cassius said, looking over at Harry's picture.

"I was thinking we'd put it on the refrigerator."

"Then maybe Harry could draw another one for me? He certainly seems to have enough crayons."

"Gots bigst box. Mamageot money!"

"It was a lot of money?" Cassius asked and Harry nodded vigorously.

"I only had sickles, it wasn't that much." Corbin said quickly, knowing he and Cassius has just talked that morning about their need to stay on a budget. "Anyway, this box has a sharpening charm on the crayons, I thought that was important."

"Very important." Cassius agreed, "Harry will be able to draw lots of pictures then."

Harry nodded again and Corbin couldn't help smiling, he was pleased to see Harry relaxed and happy. It was such a contrast from the boy they had seen at the Dursleys.

"All right, I'm done." Cassius stood, straightening his desk. Harry and Corbin quickly put the crayons back into the bag. Cassius reached down and picked Harry up from Corbin's lap, swinging him around before settling him against his side. "Let's floo, shall we?"

Harry giggled again and wound too thin arms around Cassius's neck.

* * *

Harry had barely sat down at the table for lunch before he was sharing _all_ about his day. Corbin was having a hard time understanding it all, but the smile on Harry's face told him all he needed to know.

Harry paused, his sandwich frozen on the way to his mouth. He frowned. "'on mum skoo ep. You?"

"Yes, I can help at the school like Ron's mum," Corbin said, refilling Harry's glass of milk, "Would you like that?"

Harry nodded happily.

* * *

"He's so thin. I knew he was, but Christ, he's so small compared to the other boys in his class," Corbin sat down on the sofa next to Cassius. It was a cool evening and Cassius had made a fire which was spreading gentle heat through the cozy room. It was five minutes past eight and they had tucked Harry into bed. He'd been unsure how to respond the first few nights when Corbin had picked a book to read to him but now it seemed like they'd been doing it for years, not just a few months. "And the teacher said today he isn't at the same verbal level as the other children."

"Didn't we already know that? Healer Prewitt said he wasn't."

"I know…I just…" Corbin gestured vaguely before running both hands through his hair.

"It's not something he can catch up on in only a few months, Cory."

"I know." Corbin sighed.

"When does he go in for the check-up? I want to go too."

"Monday next." Corbin twisted his hands together. "He's gained weight, don't you think?"

"He still looks half-starved." Cassius answered, adding quickly as he saw Corbin frown, "I'm sure he has though, you've been following the Healer's orders."

"It's important to follow them." Corbin answered defensively.

"I know it is," Cassius answered calmly, reaching out and hauling Corbin up against his side.

"You've got an early day tomorrow," Corbin said, after watching the fire for a long moment.

"So do you," Cassius ran his hand up and down Corbin's arm, feeling the tension in it. "This is nice though."

"Yeah." Corbin agreed, his arm coming around Cassius's chest. Cassius waited. They'd agreed not to ask each other 'what's wrong', but something was bothering Corbin and had been since the day before.

"You going to the pub with Owen and Stevens Friday night?"

"I don't know. It's only Monday."

"I know, I just…I want to plan something for Harry and me to do if you go, that's all."

"Let me know what you plan and I'll decide which one I like more." Cassius knew it was the wrong thing to say instantly.

"It's not like whatever a four year old finds exciting will compare to drinking at the pub." Corbin snapped, muttering under his breath, "Christ."

Cassius looked over at Corbin who was staring at the fire, his cheeks turning pink. He reached over and tilted Corbin's face up to look at him. "I'll be here. Harry and I can play with his dragons. And then we can make out on the couch after he goes to bed."

Blue eyes blinked at him for a moment, "Owen will be mad at you for not wanting to go out."

"I'd rather be here," Cassius kissed Corbin firmly, now the problem was finally revealed, "With you, and Harry. I like you best." He kissed him again and again, seven times – it was their way of saying I love you – until the blue eyes were clear and sparkling. "Besides, I don't get to shove my hand down your trousers at the pub."

"What says I'll let you shove your hand down my trousers here?"

"Previous experience." Cassius grinned. "In fact, I have reason to believe that if I get you in bed right now that you'll let me rub up against you until I come."

"Such romance." Corbin said dryly, but his mouth was tipping upwards.

"I'll make sure you come too." Cassius whispered, his lips touching the corner of his favorite smile in the world.


End file.
